A Simple Ring
by Crazedfan
Summary: I'm really bad at this but basicly, What if Frodo gave the One Ring as an engagment ring? And now he and his wife-to-be have to go distroy it. This is only chapter 1. R&R!


Aloha! Beeta asked me to write this. Normally I wouldn't write a romance/adventure story. I like comedy better. Before I forget Diamond is suppose to be Beeta and think hobbit years on the ages not human. Hope u like!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is all Mr. Tolkien's masterful work. 

********************************************************************

Chapter One: (insert chapter title here)

She could never forget his face. The face of the one who saved her, though it was quite by accident. She knew she wanted to she him again.

The short, 28 year-old signed. It was no use…she didn't know even know his name…much less anything about him, other then he was kind and handsome. But she still fantasized about being with him. She prayed that fate would bring them together again. But it didn't.

~*Flashback*~

It all started on a beautiful spring afternoon. It was early afternoon and Diamond was sitting on the edge of the Brandywine River with her large hobbit feet in the cool water. A soft breeze was blowing from the west which played with her long, dark, wavy hair. A strand of her wavy, which was unusual for a hobbit for their hair was always curly, hair fell in front of her eyes and she gingerly tucked it behind her right ear. 

She yawned for the forth time that afternoon, for as perfect as the day was Diamond was very lonely and very bored. 

"What to do, what to do?" she thought as she splashed her feet in the water. "It's just my luck. The first beautiful day all spring and everyone's busy."

Diamond yawned again and looked up lazily. She looked up and down the road behind her. Not one person she could talk to! Her gaze went back to the river, down stream Bucklyberry Ferry was moving along at a slow pace. 

"Probably going to Brandywine Bridge," Diamond said aloud, startling a bird in near by tree. "Maybe I'll go to Hobbiton and find someone to talk to."

Diamond stood up and started walking down steam, towards Brandywine Bridge. It would be a long walk to Hobbiton and the day was already half over. 

As Diamond was walking, thinking about nothing in general, she just happen to glance over and see someone walking down the road on the other side of the river. Although the road on the other side wasn't parallel to the river like her side was, Diamond was sure she saw a someone that looked her age and someone she could talk to. 

"I'll go over, introduce myself if I don't know them, and start a conversation on my way to Hobbiton," she thought. "They seam to be moving a way from here though. Now the only problem is…HOW DO I GET OVER THERE!" 

The young hobbit looked up and down the river for some way to get over to the other side of the river faster. Finally after a few frantic moments of searching she saw what she was looking for. A little way down stream there were rocks spaced almost evenly apart. PERFET! There was only one problem, in the middle of the river there was a large gap where the ferry normally passed through. 

"I can jump it," thought Diamond. "No problem."

She hurried down to where the makeshift bridge was. She held up her skirt so it wouldn't get wet and hoped onto the first rock. The rock didn't move and Diamond smiled to herself. She quickly hoped to the next rock, which moved under her and right before she fell into the water Diamond jumped to the next rock. 

Rock after rock she went. Then she got to the middle. It was about seven feet to the next rock. The jump Diamond thought she could make now seamed much bigger. 

"A running jump, that's the only way," she thought.

Diamond moved back to the other side of the rock she was standing on. She took a deep breath and held her skirt a little higher. 

"1...2...3!" 

She ran four step and jumped. It happened within a second. She was in the air and going to land safely on the other rock but then she stopped going forward and fell down instead into the cold, dark, turning water of the Brandywine River. Diamond couldn't, like most hobbits, swim.

She felt herself being pulled down stream with the current, "Help!" she yelled as water filled her mouth. "HELP!" 

Diamond was pulled under water. Try as she might she couldn't get back up to the top again. She held her breath as long as she could but finally she had to breath. She opened her mouth and water immediately filled her lungs. Just before she blacked out Diamond felt a rock hit her and she clung to it for dear life. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she was pulled back out of the water. 

She felt the life come back to her and she gulped down the cool, sweet air. She coughed several times as someone dragged her onto the bank of the river. 

"Are you alright?" her rescuer asked. It was a male voice. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she coughed again and he put a concerned hand on her shoulder. 

Diamond looked up and looked at him for the first time. Two bright blue eyes met hers. He had dark hair and those blue eyes. He was young, maybe a few yeas older then Diamond, and thin as far as hobbits go. He was strong looking and kind at the same time. His eyes were full of concern for Diamond even if he didn't know who she was or anything about her. The perfect hero. Diamond couldn't take her eyes off him he was so handsome. All she wanted to do for the rest of her life was look into those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked giving her a strange look.

Diamond realized that she had been doing nothing but starring at him for the last few moments. She immediately turned away and went red with embarrassment. "I'm fine," she mumbled. Not wanting to look at him anymore. She stood up and started to walk away.

Her rescuer got up as well and started after her, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I really need to get out of these clothes," answered Diamond without turning around.

"Where do you live I can walk you there," he offered.

"He's kind and heroic," thought Diamond. Then turning around to face him she said, "No I'll be alright."

"Are your sure?" he asked with a skeptical look not believing for a second that she would, in fact, be "alright" on her own. 

"Yes I'm sure," she said and without another word ran off down the road in the direction of her home.

~*End Flashback*~

And now he was the only thing she could think about. She saw his face in her dreams and relived that day over and over again in her mind. She knew some how that she would never see him again but still she hoped that day would come when she saw her rescuer again or maybe learn a name to go with his handsome face.

She signed, the whole encounter had happened at the beginning of spring and it was now the end of September. She was going to the birthday party of family friend tonight, Bilbo Baggins. Every Hobbit in The Shire was going to be there and with all her hart she hoped he was going to be there as well. 

She changed into her loveliest dress and left for Bilbo's birthday party with a few of her friends. The hope of maybe seeing him growing stronger every moment.

*****************************************************************************

OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that. Someone stop me! Okay then since I don't like this being all sad and romanticy (is that even a word?) I'm going to have a lot of fun with next chapter! 

Warning: Be afraid…be VERY afraid 

LoL! Well I hope YOU at least enjoyed this chapter. Later

~Crazedfan


End file.
